Talk:Yuri (Modern Warfare)
Untitled There are better pictures of Yuri in the last mission of singlepayer. In that mission Yuri is finally a member of your team and not the playable character. Therefore it wouldn't be too hard to grab some screens of him. Name How....? How is his name "Yuri Nikitin"? HOW WAS THIS FOUND OUT? 06:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) anyone else think the concept art of yuri looks like the guy from Terra Nova? CoD4 I don't think Yuri should be listed as being in MW1. He was at the event portrayed by the game, but not actually in the game itself. I'm sure if one looks at the coding in CoD4, there will be nothing on this Yuri Addicted2COD 22:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Why I agree with Addicted2COD, also, if he's on Call of Duty 4, why he's not in MW2 too? feargm 13:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Mmmm there is a plothole in all of this... How come Yuri is taken in the Loyalist/TRask Force 141 Disvowed/Whatever mercenarie Team onlie four days after he´s shoot by Makarov? Remember that the level No Russian (august day 3) and Endgame (august day 7) are pretty close chronologically speaking, and is unlike that Yuri recover of their wounds (a severe gunshot...) AND escape from the Hospital to join the Loyalist like we see in Persona Non Grata (its the same day of Endgame)... In only 4 days, and gains the respect of Nikolai in the process. Very unlikeable, if you ask me... (Cpt. Meyers 12:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC)) yuri is the main chracter on mw3 plus you play as him on mw3 Cod know it all 15:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC)cod know it all Plothole Mmmm there is a plothole in all of this... How come Yuri is taken in the Loyalist/TRask Force 141 Disvowed/Whatever mercenarie Team onlie four days after he´s shoot by Makarov? Remember that the level No Russian (august day 3) and Endgame (august day 7) are pretty close chronologically speaking, and is unlike that Yuri recover of their wounds (a severe gunshot...) AND escape from the Hospital to join the Loyalist like we see in Persona Non Grata (its the same day of Endgame)... In only 4 days, and gains the respect of Nikolai in the process. Very unlikeable, if you ask me... (Cpt. Meyers 17:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC)) :No Russian and Endgame don't take place on a consecutive week.- 06:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) A plothole How Yuri was taken with the remaing Loyalist if there a couple of days between No Russian and Endgame/Persona Non Grata? It´s not possible or credible that in this time he joins the Loyalist AND gain the respect of Nicolai, plus the injury from the shoot of Makarov is pretty severe considering the magnitud of the stab that Soap receive from Sheperd. Pathetic death Yuri was cool. I wasn't really that fond of him tho. He did seem like a character that IW tried to make, I guess real? They had him talk, has a character model and he is seen as an NPC in Dust to Dust. I thought his death was pretty pathetic tho. He gets shot three times then takes one to the head. Really IW? Any other views? :But consider not how he died, but why he died. He drew Makarov's attention and stopped him from killing Price. He died the most heroic death imaginable - he gave his life to save the life of another. Sgt. S.S. 21:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :I know that response is old but I haven't been on lately. Long story, I am the new admin of another wiki. Anyway. I get why he died but still. IW could have at least made it better and more dramatic. (Not Soap's death dramatic. You could just feel the emotions Price had at the time.) Still,the way that Russian psychopath killed him is a bit pathetic. I understand the purpose, just think his death should have less like "Hey it's Yu- oh wait he just died. Well time to kill Makarov." Crazywarfire 05:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Crazy IMO: Yuri was more of a disposable tool for Price at that point. Price lost pretty much every friend he had in MW3 and knowing the Yuri could have prevented some of the chaos probably put a permanent strain on whatever they had between them. Yuri was Soaps stand in but was no Soap so it's understandble that Makarov doesnt shove a knife through his chest and wisper something sinister in the epic fashion you would expect. The whole game was anti-climactic in that way. Yuri still cemented himself as a HERO in a conflict full of dead heros by doing what he did and got a just send off. Anon 14:22, Jan 23, 2011 I'm sorry this is a little off subject but i want to express my opinion: Yuri was one of my fave COD characters and I really hated the fact he died in the first place! There were too many deaths in MW3 nearly everyone died! But I think Yuri's was one death too far IW - he should have lived! Anon 19:57 Jan 25 2012 All of that doesn't concern the article, and a talk page is for discussing the article. I'm Commander Shepard and I should go 20:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well the fact that it ends with Price as it kind of began with him in Pripiat makes it poetic. Reason for joining Loyalists (Theory) Alright, I noticed some people going on about how it's impossible for Yuri to have joined Nikolai's loyalists. Here's my two cents on the debate. Remember when Makarov shot Yuri because he tried to warn people about Makarov's plan? It could be possible that Yuri had some sort of connection to the Loyalists between the events of the nuke detonation in CoD4 and the airport massacre in MW2. :Yeah, or he could have defected. Sgt. S.S. 21:46, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Its sly on Price Yuri risked his life for Price when Yuri died Price must of been pissed- EVERYONE OF MY FRIENDS KEEPS DIEIN WHY DO I LIVE? Price then took down Makarov and sez that is for you task force and sas in his head i hope he joins sas agian and go on with macmillan. Lord of War? Yuri was the name of the main character in the film Lord of War. His favorite weapon was the AK-47 as is Yuri's in MW3. They are both Russian and both can be seen as an enemy and friend in their respective stories. I think it should be mentioned on the page that Yuri may be based off of Yuri in Lord of War as Makarov seemed to be based off of Gary Oldmans character in Air Force One. Just an observation. I'm sure there are nods in character design from many war movies but this is stand out to me. Thank you. Anon. Third Person view during No Russian Does anyone have any screenshots of Yuri in third person when he tries to stop Makarov from massacaring the Airport from No Russian, as apparently you can see his third person view. ( 16:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC)) "Thousands of souls..." - a quick correction When Yuri refers to the "thousands of souls being extinguished at the press of a button", he obviously wasn't referring to the US. Marines, but the civillians of the city. 07:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Deleting Glitch? Okay, so I wrote a little part in the trivia regarding how Yuri's outfit in game is different from pictures. I checked the page twice yesterday to see if someone had deleted it, and luckily, no one did. But today, I couldn't find the section. Is there a glitch where anything you write gets deleted after 12 hours? Was my trivia too obvious, so the people who run the site took it down? Or is there just some idiot kid who thinks he's a troll and thinks it's funny to take down stuff? if you reply to me, just refer to me as "Mikey" 23:17, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :I think it might have to do with it being a bit too obvious, but I'm not quite sure. Most likely, I think it was just not trivial enough. Also, what pictures are you referring to? 02:59, April 29, 2016 (UTC)